The present invention relates to a simple method of holding a Tennis Ball in close proximity to the player during the normal course of play. A need exists for Tennis Balls to be easily accessed during periods of play, especially second service, without having to retrieve them from the ground or from pockets not designed specifically to accommodate Tennis Balls. It is also important that comfort of the player not be adversely affected. Finally, the ball should be held in a location so as not to restrict normal movement of the player.